


In Bloom

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [26]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Epiphanies, F/M, Flowers, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Jareth, realizing the goblins are absent more often than not, goes to seek them out in the bog of all places. What he finds there surprises him and makes him re-evaluate his actions as King.Rated T/possible M for potential future chapters.





	In Bloom

_Adorable photo prompt for today's "quick fic" challenge above, 'Bog Flowers.'_

* * *

 Jareth looked around the throne room, annoyed that at least half the goblins seemed missing this morning. It was becoming a common enough occurrence that, for once in his long life, he was actually becoming concerned for the little cretins. Gritting his teeth, figuring to address it now, before his concern bloomed into something far worse - actual _worry_ \- he summoned a crystal and barked into it, his magic kicking in immediately. “Show me the missing goblins.”

He blinked, arched eyebrows raising, as he saw them gathered in...the bog? What in the bloody tarnation was going on?

Standing at once, he willed himself there, making himself quiet as he watched them kneeling on the ground, several feet away, seemingly planting seeds. They were whispering something he couldn’t make out, but that’s not what made him freeze in shock. 

They were in the bog - and it didn’t stink. _What the actual fuck?_

“What’s going on here?” He suddenly asked, his tone perhaps a little too brusque, when they all suddenly yelped in unison and turned, eyes wide. None of them would meet his stare in the eye, he noted. Well, at least THAT still seemed to be going for him this morning. “Well?” He asked again, this time actually irritated more than merely curious. “What are those seeds? What is that...lack of smell?”

One of the goblins was brave enough to step forward, holding out a package, even as he trembled while doing so. Jareth scowled, taking the item and scanning it. Seeing the words, he saw red. _That little ingrate!_ He internally seethed, dismissing the goblins with a savage gesture. They took off running and he turned, suddenly seeing the flowers. They were EVERYWHERE. 

This would NOT do. How else would he keep the denizens in line if this place failed to inspire fear?

Just then, he heard Hoggle’s voice. It sounded far away and he went rigid, intending to march over to him and make an example out of him, when he suddenly heard something he DIDN’T expect - Sarah’s voice. He blinked, eyes wide, then immediately turned into an owl, perching in a nearby tree, so he could watch them approach. 

When he saw her, he almost crashed out of the tree limb he clung to. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, now fully a woman. How had she returned? With how familiar she seemed with Hoggle, his mind boggled even further. How LONG had she been returning and why hadn’t he known about it?

“Hoggle, they’re beautiful!” Sarah exclaimed, turning in a circle, her face flushed and pleased. He was livid, realizing SHE was to blame for the flowers, about to swoop down and make his presence known, when she went on. “When they stopped growing in my yard, I was so sad. But you were right, they grow so well here.” She sniffed, wiping at her eyes, then leaned down and hugged him. “Thanks, Hoggle.”

Hoggle, it seemed, shrugged off the show of affection with a smile, but Jareth noted his eyes looked alert, possibly even afraid. “Now, Sarah, it ain’t no big deal. Besides, your mom woulda liked you kept her flowers going from her estate. The goblins like them, too. Makes this part of the Labyrinth nice for once. I just don’t want Jareth to figure it out, is all.”

Sarah pulled back with a frown, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Hoggle...will this get you into trouble?”

Hoggle seemed to hesitate, but finally smiled. “Nah,” he said, patting Sarah’s shoulder, even as Jareth himself knew he could have (and previously would have been before he’d learned of why Hoggle had defied him) been punished. 

Suddenly, another pesky forgein sensation tugged at his chest - guilt. Was he so awful Sarah avoided him for years? Looking down at them, he didn’t quite know what to make of the feeling, but decided - at least for now - he’d allow the flowers and the goblins to plant them. He’d even tell Hoggle later he wasn’t in trouble, staring at the human woman who turned and smiled once more at the flowers. 

He hoped, by word of mouth, she’d even come to see him one day, finally taking flight and heading back to his castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this complete for now, but I sort of like this story and additions have been requested, so I'll probably continue it at a later date. Enjoy!


End file.
